Raps
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: All the raps I made in one story.
1. The darkest hour

The Darkest Hour

Oneshot

(AN- I feel weird and all of a sudden a rap starts flowing through my head, and I just had to make this. I do not own A&O. This is really short.)

Scene: Humphrey had sex with Kate, and she left him, practically used him. He kidnapped her and tied her to a tree in the middle of the forest and shows Kate how his pain feels.

I know your wondering what,  
What happened to this guy,  
He used to be fun, (yea)  
He used to be mine.

What possessed this sweet face,  
When was he dragged down,  
He's just not in his place,  
And all he wears is a frown.

Let me tell you this,  
And this truth hurts,  
Man I'm so pissed,  
Are you hearing my words.

You are the one I cry for,  
Die for,  
Wasting all my time for,  
Why didn't I realize you were nothing more.

Nothing more than someone who would,  
Take advantage of me,  
And I never knew I should,  
Should have left the.

The girl who abused me,  
Used me,  
Didn't care if she loosed me,  
Well now I know that I can be free.

But I wouldn't let it stop there,  
No, your hell is just beginning,  
You want to see one who doesn't care,  
The tides have turned, are you listening.

This is where you are crying,  
Dying,  
Oh man your fighting,  
How about I let you go, wait I'm lying.

Your are trying to make amends,  
Return to friends,  
Honey, this is where is ends,  
And I repay what's been given, even if it's a sin.

And trust me, it will hurt,  
So here is where I start,  
With that being said, first,  
YOU CRUSHED MY HEART!

So with yours I'll take a bite,  
Eat it like an apple,  
And I will squeeze your soul right,  
Drink it like a Snapple.

Maybe I'll play with you,  
Enjoy your screaming and bleeding,  
Make you feel how it is to be used,  
I'll have fun watching you pleading.

I'll take away your life,  
Yeah, it may be sour,  
And with me and my knife,  
I'll make this The Darkest Hour.

(AN- I am so sorry for what you just read. Don't hate me! I had to let it out. Please check out my other stories, they aren't like this. I can already feel the tons of bad reviews this will be getting. :(. See ya -SilverWolf1500)


	2. What love mean to me

What Love Means To Me

Oneshot RAP!

(AN- this is my second rap. Shady really liked my first one, so I decided to make a second one, not as grim as the first one. Enjoy)

Let me start by saying a few words,  
If this applies to you then pain and shame may occur.

Some people don't know how to love right,  
Wondering what they do wrong when trying to sleep at night.

There are different ways people approach this,  
And some of them I can't always coach it.

You pretty much know that you are screwed,  
When your living with your mom at the age of thirty two.

Pathetic!

Then there's the jerks who think love is a game,  
Treating every girl as if they are all the same.

Never truly able to love their girl,  
Not making her a part of his world.

Sad!

But for the rest there can be improvement,  
You can be the man for that girl only if you prove it.

Now I'm not saying to change your ways,  
Cuz the lies will add up and you'll lose your rep in a few days.

Just keep the true reality in sight,  
The girl that loves you will be there without a fight.

Yeah she'll be there just don't rush it and wait,  
There are way more factors than saying that love is just fate.

Now I know how being very lonely can feel,  
It's like wondering if anything matters for real.

As unstable as a rock on the ledge,  
Threatening to slip and fall of the edge.

Getting lost in a sea of emotional despair,  
With no hand to grab... No one that cares!

Just think. A world without love is a world with no purpose,  
A chaotic hunk of crap spiraling down an abyss.

Where would I be now with out my baby?  
I'd be lost where the idea of being saved is crazy.

Cuz that's how this cruel world can be,  
It makes people desperate... You see?

And sadly the only unaffected ones,  
Are the peeps who play with girls for fun.

And some people just don't care,  
They are old and eating chips in their underwear.

But for the ones who truly want some,  
It can be painful and heartbreaking when you find that one.

The one that cares for you, shares with you,  
The one that will always want to be there with you.

Cuz when you may trip and it doesn't work,  
You have to start even sadder at the drawing board.

Yeah love is a dangerous situation,  
Providing hurt and danger in every nation.

But if you do land on your feet,  
And find that girl that you've been meaning to meet.

You will be happy and set free,  
Yeah...That's What Love Means To Me.

PEACE!

-SilverWolf1500 out.

(an- review!)


	3. That Sad Man

That sad man

That sad man likes to sit alone

Nothing better for him to do,Because he is scared of his homeFor the pain he feels isnt new

Dark and lonely he wants more

Of that one person on his mind,The girl he hates to care for,But can do it without trying.

no feelings here other than want and desire

Though he kicks himself for his needthat beautiful girl he doesn't want to admireand for her he would bleed, bleed.

Cuz she is a trap,

A really good one so,One of those that,Makes it hard to go.

And that sad man needs relief

He has gone through much all for naughtAnd put through all that griefAnd sadly happiness can never be bought

Even though he fights and tries

And try he mayBut he can't see through the liesthat she will say

Because her words of her love are venomous,

Piercing her thrashing victim like knives,and the struggle he goes through is strenuous,But it ends when he looks into those eyes.

Those eyes can stop this mans heart

Even though he doesnt want itand the heart stopping from the startCausing him to feel false content

And false it is, cause happy he is not

He is also confused, to the point of cryingNo matter what he may say to comfort those thoughts.time after time he is listening to all the lying

And as if he is definately in hell

Trapped in the sea of despair and agonyAnd I know this man quite wellBecause that sad man happens to be me.

(AN- that was more of a poem than a rap. Peace) 


End file.
